The dance
by Animefreak5786
Summary: DWMA is having dance/celebration and Soul and Maka are fighting again. But what about? will they ever make up? and Who will take who to the dance? story is way better then the summary, please read. Sorry about my lack of good summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**This story was made by my brilliant friend with the help of me. We are hoping to Cosplay this too. Please comment and do whatever you people do with stories. Second chapter will be coming up soon.**

* * *

"Why can't you admit that what you did was wrong, Soul?! Or are you too caught up in what happened? You're just like all the others!" Maka Albarn screamed at her white haired partner. "Me? You were the one who almost destroyed the school, remember? If you wouldn't have gotten your bossy little nose into where it doesn't belong, maybe this wouldn't have happened!" Soul screamed back.

"Why do you always have to act like I am the child who needs protection?" Maka stared hard at soul, who just stood there looking down at the floor. They stood like that for maybe a minute until Maka screamed "Why don't you just find a new partner, someone who actually needs protection?" Then when Soul looked up at her with those red eyes burning deep inside her soul, she saw fear, pain, and what shocked her the most, she saw love.

"I am your weapon, which means I will die for you." Then without another word, he spun around and walked a few feet to his door. He turned around and looked at her with pleading eyes and said "I don't want to lose you, Maka. You are the one thing that I care about, and I couldn't bear with seeing you leave." Then he walked into his room slamming the door and leaving a stunned Maka.

"Why would he say something like that? She muttered to herself. "He has never shown any interest in caring for me. He just left me to take care of myself and fought with me."

The next morning, Maka woke up fresh and ready to start her day, but then the memories came flooding to her like water carrying a ship out to sea, unable to stop itself from being brought out to its watery grave. "Uuhhhggg" She sight, suddenly feeling a lot less confident in herself. "I should probably apologize to Soul; he seemed pretty shaken up about what happened last night." So, she got up, got dressed, and ran to the kitchen to make a nice breakfast. "Meowooooo!" "Blair! What are you doing up so early? Your job doesn't start until noon." Maka said to a little purple cat on the table, tangled in what seemed like a netted orange bag. "Oh, hi Maka! I just wanted to eat breakfast with you guys!" Blair replied. "Oh, where is soul? His door is wide open and he is not in it." Maka questioned, suddenly fearing that be might have gotten hurt.

"Oh, he went for a walk. He looked really drawn out. Did you two fight? Now it was Blair's turn to do the questioning. "Yea, we had a little argument last night, nothing you need to worry about. Maka said, turning around toward the fridge knowing it was more than a little argument. "Well you two should probably work it out soon, the DWMA's celebration is coming in a few days and you don't want to be arguing with soul there. Well, let's at least eat first. I am starving!" As soon as she got herself untangled she ran to the pantry and got a pack of fish. "Of course, Blair."

* * *

"What was I thinking? Now Maka's going to think I'm a total sap. So not cool." Soul walked up the stairs to his apartment; he decided he was going to apologize to Maka, after all that was the cool thing to do. When he swung open the door he saw Maka and Blair sitting at the table devouring food. Maka glanced up at Soul, and then when he caught her eye, she shot up out of her seat and bounced to Soul to give him a bear hug.

"Maka, this is so not cool." Soul said after a few seconds, but didn't push her off. Maka finally got off of him and looked up at his face. "I am sooo sorry Soul." She said, with true meaning, not some meaningless word people use to get out of something. "Maka, this is not like you at all."

"I shouldn't have blamed you soul, it wasn't your fault. You were just trying to save me. Soul hugged her back feeling like the happiest man on earth. "I'm sorry too, Maka." Maka let go of Soul and looked up at him in confusion. "Why are you sorry?" She asked.

"I should have trusted you to make things better. You are old enough to do things on your own. I should have let you go along with your plan. I just was worried you would get hurt. I guess that I am just too over protective. "After a few seconds Maka laughed. 'Oh god.' Soul thought. 'Not cool, so not cool'

"Thank you, Soul. Maybe I do need your protection." Maka said. "Now that we got that cleared up, let's go eat! I am starving. Soul exclaimed. "Here, I made you a plate; it's still nice and warm."

"Hey Soul?" Blair started. "Do you know who you're taking to the dance?" Blair looked at him expectantly and Maka didn't glance up.

"Actually yes, I do." Maka glanced up at Soul to see what else he had to say. "She is beyond beautiful and every time I look at her I feel as if my heart will rip out of my chest. There is no way to describe how much I love this girl. She is the world to me. When I saw her it was, as some people say, love at first sight."

Maka looked down doubting it would be her. "Maka look at me. I have something to ask you."


	2. Chapter 2

sorry for anybody who is reading this, but my friend doesn't want this posted anywhere online so unfortunately you only get the 1st chapter until i get permission to show the rest. so sorry. :(


End file.
